el amor es irreal
by zack engel
Summary: Luego de que ella escogiera quedarse con su mejor amigo y salvarlo de una muerte temprana, a Jumin no le queda nada mas que volver a su rutina aburrida esperando que nadie nuevo aparezca a afectarle nuevamente. No quería saber nada mas del amor, aun así, no contaba con que no se necesitaban personas nuevas para provocar sentimientos estúpidos en él.
1. Chapter 1

_**hello~**_

 _ **hace mucho tiempo quería volver a escribir, y realmente estoy emocionada por poder escribir de este juego que me atrapo bastante. evidentemente los derechos del juego no me pertenecen, pero la historia es propiamente mía.**_

 _ **en esta historia las rutas están algo mezcladas, para que no se confundan. espero les guste**_

 _ **principalmente es Jumin x Zen, pero también contendrá otras parejas como V x Mc. no se si aparezca otra pareja, espero que si.**_

 ** _sin mas que decir, los dejo leer._**

* * *

 _ **El comienzo de un fin**_

Su mirada se ensombreció un poco en la pareja feliz conversar tan animadamente a unos cuantos pasos suyos.

Ellos parecían un conjunto de amigos en su mundo feliz que no se daban cuenta de nada en su alrededor y eso fue bien para ellos, para todos, menos para Jumin. Aquello no era una mujer más que maravillosa, sino porque ese lugar debería estar ocupado en ese instante. Era Jumin quien debería estar sonriendo complacido por cualquier cosa que digiera ella.

Bebiendo un trago profundo de su whisky, cerró los ojos y rememoró los días previos en que se acercó por todo. La chica siempre recibió una excusa para poder estar a su lado y eso sinceramente le gustaba. Era un amor distinto al de Elizabeth III y le encantaba recibirlo e incluso corresponderlo con halagos elegantes sumado a una coquetería directa.

Al mismo tiempo, he visto como tu mejor amigo se apartaba más y más de su lado. No he sido un hombre de muchas palabras, de hecho, su escrito era bastante malo, lo que hizo que cualquier tipo de conversación terminara en una plática que el mismo sea banal y descuidada, aun así. Las palabras de V en el chat eran más agradables cuando Mc entraba? Solo la chica era la ingenua que no comprendía una cabalidad los sentimientos del fotógrafo.

Haciendo el amor de una sonrisa, se dijo estúpido diez veces más por dejar ir a la chica que podría ser el amor de su vida por el simple hecho de volver a ver a Jinhyun. Era el tono más grande en el mundo por no poder estar bien cuando tu amigo se encuentra aún más en su depresión y soledad.

De pronto, sin dar cuenta de cuando estaba cerca, funciona un código en su brazo izquierdo haciendo una mirada con un acompañante. Fuera de cualquier sorpresa, se ha encontrado con la figura del actor.

El tiempo ha sido realizado en su cortejo sobre la nueva integración sin tapujos. Su personalidad volátil e inmadura lo llevó a sentirse desplazado y ser considerado más en el mundo como le encantaba presumir diariamente en el chat de la RFA.

Llevó su vista nuevamente a la feliz pareja y soltó un suspiro. Nunca podría sentirlo por su mejor amigo, el mismo se actuó en su beneficio para ayudar a nutrir ese "amor" como si se tratara de un negocio.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una pequeña risa irónica por la palabra.

El amor no existía, ni lo haría nunca. Solo era una invención de la gente para no sentirse sola e inferior ¿prueba de ello? ¿Qué hacer? No, ellos solo fueron una creación de la jugada de Jumin.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz? La voz molesta y asimétrica de su acompañante trajo de vuelta al mundo. Con el que menos la amo

-No tengo porque responder esa pregunta - Sin dignarse a mirarlo. Volvió a beber su whiskey para desconectarse

-de todos. Estaba de acuerdo con su gusto extraño de preferirte ... no me gustaba, pero lo aceptaba ... aun así ¿V? ¿Realmente él es su tipo? - No se puede evitar sentir rabia frente a todo esto. Sobre todo porque el empresario lo mejor de lo que hubiera esperado

-¿De verdad la llegaste un amar zen? - Con un tono burlesco, miró a su compañero. El menor era tan ingenuo como tonto - la conociste solo por 11 días, eso no es amor. Eso es encaprichamiento.

-la amé, la amo de la verdad- Aseguró completamente el dolor por la otra persona no le creyera - no soy un maldito insensible como tu

-No es insensibilidad. Es realismo, algo que no te queda claro - Encogiéndose de hombros volvió a mirar hacia el frente notando que ahora Jinhyun y Mc se acercan a ellos- suponen que han disfrutado de la fiesta, Mc has hecho un buen trabajo - Sonriendo con honestidad, tomó la decisión mano de la mujer y le besó por el dorso de la mano en un acto de coquetería que no pasó desapercibido por nadie

-realmente yo no he hecho nada, como le dije a Jinhyun esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes - Dijo algo sonrojada mirando a Jumin antes de apegarse más a V

-siempre tan modesta - Sonriéndole suave por última vez, llev - Supongamos que están por irse

-No te equivocas, Mc se siente bastante cansada y me gustaría poder dejarla en su casa lo más pronto posible ¿Te quedaras?

-No, la fiesta ya terminó. No tengo nada que hacer aquí y pasado mañana tengo un viaje de negocios

-Deberías descansa un poco amigo, una semana aunque mar - Negando con la cabeza, movió su mirada parece zen - ¿Y tú zen? ¿Te quedaras un poco más?

-no. iré a despedirme de los chicos y yo iré

Sin más conversación, Jumin bebió hasta la última gota de su trago de una sola tirada e hizo una pequeña reverencia en son de despedida. Principalmente se despedía de Mc, porque siempre se daba un abrazo, como se apresuró a hacer, antes de dejarlo marchar.

Sin escuchar más ninguna voz, salió del recinto sintiendo el frio viento golpear contra su cara. Un tiempo gris y un helado que su mente viajó por todas las teleseries que vio en su tiempo libre donde el protagonista sufría por la soledad antes de encontrar el amor. Aunque si te permites decir que era era estúpido.

Él nunca sufrió la soledad frente a todo.

Avanzando con paso tranquilo, divisó su camioneta a unos cuantos pasos, aceleró su andar para poder descansar al fin, más, como si ya fuera costumbre, una mano agarró del codo y lo obligó a girar sobre su propio eje sintiendo como perdidos todo el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo.

Era ahora cuando se arrepentía de haber bebido tan rápido aquel último trago.

-¡Maldito idiota! - ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente irritante? ¡¿Qué no puedes ser maldito ser humano normal ?! Tu maldito imbécil nacido en cuna de oro.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Zen? No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías

-¡Si tienes que llorar hazlo imbécil! - Gracias por su mensaje, por sorpresa, aún no he visto nada más grande que cualquiera que haya visto por un asunto que aún no ha sido comprendido. ¡Me irritan! ¡Me irritas en serio!

-… sigo sin entenderte - Recuperar su posición, soltó su agarre y dejó escapar un suspiro - sino te explicas no podré comprenderte

-tú fuiste a buscarme cuando estaba asustado ... cuando te perdí todo, tú fuiste ahí porque Mc estaba preocupado –Golpeando suavemente el pecho del empresario, agachó la cabeza para no mostrar su impotencia- no puedes negarme lo que sientes por Mc, yo soy ¿Quién es la miraba aparte de ti? Por eso note que te gustaba, pero aun así ... pero aun así ella ... ella ...

-el amor es algo subjetivo e irreal. Como te dije, no puedes enamorarte de alguien en solo 11 días. ¿Cuáles son las palabras más comunes que nunca?

-No, tú lo hiciste en 4 días - Le recriminó volviendo a increparlo. Sus ojos chocaban contra los del azabache para mostrarles una frustración que se sentía en su interior - aun por V ¡No debiste dejar tu felicidad de lado! ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo no lo entiendes?

-Todo esto es solo porque te brinde mi mano cuando nadie más lo hizo en tu rubro? –Ladeando la cabeza, el sonar hiriente y el burlesco, no puedo evitar tener un pequeño tono de suavidad por la impotencia que más el menor - olvídalo Zen, no importa ... ella escogió y estoy bien con ello

-es injusto ... es injusto que te trates así, pero más injusto que tú no te liberes ¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a un ser?

-Zen, yo no creo en el amor, ella era sol y aire fresco en mis días rutinarios y llenos de trabajos - Poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del menor, la cámara como un intento de consolarlo - Lo hiciste un poco divertido, vuelve a la fiesta

Sin más, el tiempo de tocar y girar sobre su propio eje para dirigirse nuevamente a la limusina con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Era la primera vez que alguien mostraba tantas emociones contradictorias frente a su persona, pero por sobre todo, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía por él.

Por su parte, Zen se quedó congelado en el versículo solo. Su principal razón para acercarse a la primera vez fue para consolarlo, quería que el director de C & R viera que puede confiar en su persona. Necesitaba hacerte saber que no era inútil, y que no tenías que estar ahí.

Pero aún no puedo hacer nada más que enojarse, increparlo y suprimir sus ganas de golpearlo en todo momento.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y puedan dejar una**_ ** _opinión_**

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando vernos pronto~**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La visita inesperada**_

Llegó a un poco más allá de su asistente, Jaehee, llegó a más archivos que firmar. ¿Cómo era posible que firmes más papeles cuando tenía que ir a ver a Elizabeth III? Dejaría todo por el poder a verla y descansar de todo el pensamiento que lo atormentaba.

Siempre con un dedo que no le afecte, sino también con la comunicación con Mc que comienza en su mente. Nada podría hacer ni pensar en esa mujer besar otros labios, abrazando otro cuerpo… deseando a otro ser. De hecho, todo era peor cuando se grabaron esos labios, cuerpos y no eran más que su mejor amigo, Jinhyun.

Me refiero a la atención de su asistente. Algo que sinceramente agradecía a aquella mujer, y que te gustaba. Además no había nada que hacer.

Jumin nunca interferiría con la felicidad de V y eso era un hecho.

Pasó unas horas, cuando por fin terminó de firmar todo lo que yo tenía sobre su escritorio, se ha corregido con intenciones de manifestar. Nada le impedirá volver a su casa en esos momentos, la hora de la salida, el superado con creses ya.

Habiendo alistado correctamente, salió de su oficina ignorando a cada empleado que cruzó miradas con algo con miedo. Pronto se vio en el estacionamiento en donde su chofer mostró la misma sonrisa de siempre antes de abrir la puerta.

Meras formalidades, nada real.

En el medio del camino, como si supieras que había comenzado su tiempo libre del día, recibió una notificación de la RFA.

La verdad es que ya no se ha pasado mucho por aquella sala, no fue porque no se agradaron los integrantes de aquel lugar, sino porque todo fue mucho más armonioso cuando ese grupo habló entre sí y no tiene nada que ver con su razonamiento lógico y frívolo ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se ha cambiado ni ahora ni se ha cambiado el tiempo en que se han convertido en una forma adecuada, sino también se ha mejorado.

Una parte de su ser, una que muy bien conocí, le gritaba desesperadamente que se abstuviera de comentar, de seguir el juego. Le imploraba por que volvíamos a una soledad segura en donde nadie podría volver a durar como siempre lo había hecho. Si, era su niño interior el que le rogaba seguir las reglas de sobrevivencia que tanto le sirvieron en tiempos anteriores, aunque de alguna forma que se trata de patético.

Si, muy patético.

Aun así, con una curiosidad insana, la pantalla de su celular y la aplicación con un diseño que no solo recientemente han enseñado. Observar quienes estaban hablando en ese preciso instante sin llegar a un meterse realmente en la conversación.

Ahogando un suspiro, observó los nombres de jaehee, Zen, Mc, V y Yoosung. De seguro todos estaríamos hablando de alguna estupidez "como las fotografías de Zen". Solo por eso entraría y lo molestaría, más los sentimientos contradictorios hacían que su pulgar dudara de apretar aquel chat.

De repente, el nombre de Zen ya no estaba en el chat. ¿Por qué se debe salido? ¿Qué razón había sido ahora para meterse en ese lugar? Aún no era tiempo para meterse en el chat y disfrutar de una charla con su mejor amigo.

\- "Oye idiota, dile a tu chofer que se apure"

\- "Me irritas de solo mandarte un mensaje"

\- "Más te vale no mantener una cara de pocker o realmente comenzare a gritarte nuevamente"

Los mensajes privados han aparecido de la nada haciendo que se sintiera más confundido ¿Acaso Zen se atrevido a mandarle un mensaje? ¿Por qué le pedías que se apurara? El menor siempre fue inentendible para su mente, pero ahora no puedo negar que estas palabras lo perturbaban aún más de lo normal. Aun así, no fue solo para perder la composición. Ya estaba cerca de su casa de todos los modos.

Al llegar, se esperaba que el viejo hombre entrara en el estacionamiento, más que nada.

Como resultado de este trabajo, salió de la cámara de trabajo y fue a parar a un chistoso que demoraba su encuentro con Elizabeth III.

-Hasta que llegas idiota, creé que me morirá de fríta esperándote - Con el ceño fruncido y la cara de pocos amigos, el pelotón se refiere al asiento de su moto

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó extrañado y un poco fuera de sí. No todos los días te encuentras con un narcisista frente a tu casa - ¿Qué haces con ese tapaboca?

-¿No es obvio? Vengo a que me invita a entrar en tu casa –Orgulloso como siempre, recordó lo que tenía en su bolso - por supuesto, traje un obsequio al "anfitrión"

-eso es cuando se invita a una persona, yo nunca te invito, ni lo haría

-¡¿Puedes solo dejarme pasar ?! - Irritado, se acomodó en la moto como un niño en la posición de batalla - no me iré hasta que lo hagas

-será tu reputación, la cual no es la mía, puedes quedarte aquí - Haciendo un gesto con la mano, comienza a caminar

-como si vinieran muchos paparazzi hasta aquí - Bufó molesto sintiéndose más irritado que la costumbre, no entendía aún muy bien porque tenía que hacer esto. Aunque el mismo se haya convencido de hacerlo en primer lugar

-¿Tanto quieres entrar? Admiro tu persistencia, está bien. Entra, pero no hay esperanzas de que Elizabeth III actúe bien con alguien que tiene tanto recelo

-¿Si? - Al sentir que tuvo una victoria, se hizo un gesto de victoria por haber ganado en un plan sin llegar a ocupar el plan B - yo me encargo de eso

Algo extrañado, Jumin vio como se movió la moto para que el chofer pudiera entrar con el vehículo para luego hacer lo mismo el peli blanco. La verdad es que un creyente que él arregla, más que ver, tan decidido, una cuota de satisfacción llenó su interior. Siempre es bueno tener una emoción distinta en la vida cotidiana.

Al entrar a su hogar, saludó a su gata con parsimonia esperando a ver la reacción del peliblanco.

El menor, por el contrario, entró con mucho miedo. Casi reticente en más de dos pasos cerca de la gata. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tal es tu necesidad de hablar con él?

La curiosidad sin datos solidos era un enemigo bastante negativo en algunos temas, sobre todo en los negocios, más en esta ocasión.

-yo probé remedios caseros por una semana - Dijo con algo de orgullo. Agradecemos bastante a todas las empleadas que mantuvieran este lugar tan limpio y que lo contrario fuera tan jodidamente obsesionado como para bañar constantemente una bola de pelos - no solo soy bello, también soy inteligente

-era mejor inyecciones. Tiene un efecto más duradero - Cruzado de brazos, vio la curiosidad de su gata sobre Zen haciéndolo sonreír

-No me gustan mucho las inyecciones - Rascándose la nuca, cuando se encuentre cerca de su pierna - ¿Está usted preguntando porque estoy aquí ¿No? - Viendo cómo está el asentamiento con la cabeza lentamente, debajo de los hombros despreocupados - Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Y nadie tenía tiempo para venir a verte ... así que ...

-tú, que no tienes trabajo ¿Ha venido a ver si sigo con vida? Usted puede encargarse de mi médico personal y de sí mismo, preocuparse, hablar con alguien sobre cualquier asunto que tenga que ver conmigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan malditamente molesto? - Otra vez el tema de los cabellos negros le restó importancia a su irritación y su humor se volvió a un poco más negro - ¡Arg! ¡Sabía que era mala idea, pero ya no lo soporto!

-¿Soportas?

-¡Si! - Dirigiéndose al sillón más hacia fuera de la gata, se lanzó en este lugar y no en su propia casa– antes, V no entraba tanto y las conversaciones se centraban en mí, ¡En mí! Jaehee y Mc siempre me animan a tomarme más selfies, podíamos molestar a Yoosung y Seven era la cuota de locura que se convirtió en todo divertido, pero ahora - Un bufido de sus labios y se cruzó de brazos molesto - ahora todo es más tranquilo y organizado . Como si fuera todo responsabilidad y mejorar el rendimiento, ya ni siquiera podemos pelear ...

-Me estás diciendo que ... ¿Te sientes frustrado de que nosotros no tengamos nuestras discusiones unilaterales?

-¿Discusiones unilaterales? –Tal como ese sticker de Zen en donde salía confundido, Zen ladeo la cabeza esperando que se explicara mejor

-por supuesto, la pelea eres tú, yo solo digo cosas para su conveniencia y las tomas mal, son las discusiones unilaterales y sin sentido - Acariciando a su gata acostada en el lado suyo, con su mirada hasta el ventanal con la hermosa vista de la noche - ahora estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo, lo más seguro es que entre en unos días ... cuando todo vuelva a ser normal

-Hay un maldito engreído patán y frívolo robot - Masculino molesto antes de controlar sus emociones - Jaehee dijo lo mismo de manera alegra, pero eso no me basta. Hoy vamos a beber y no dirás que no.

Una gran sonrisa, una botella de vino, la expresión de un empresario, todo un poema de desconcierto.

Nunca en su vida había visto un vino en el pasado. Zen siempre podía hacer algo para sorprenderlo aún más con sus locuras.

Sin embargo, con un simple empujón, hemos vuelto a lanzar al sillón. El texto no se puede dejar de lado o bien con su vasta colección de vinos extravagantes y excesivamente caros, esto es lo máximo que se puede pagar y se trata de conformar con eso.

Sin pedirle permiso para ir corriendo a la cocina y al instante. Una vez concretada la misión, volvió con la misma prisa y se volvió a sentar en su lugar para comenzar a servirlo.

-está caliente el vino - No se iba a beber.

-tu relájate, lo compre frio, está todo bien. Se sobre esto –Comentó confiado aunque sus limitados conocimientos solo hacían referencia a la cerveza y los tragos parecidos, nada de estas cosas sofisticadas- diez

En este caso, no te arrepentirás de nada más que de un rojo tan extravagante que la poseía.

-ya te lo dije, confía en mí, hoy no peleare contigo… más de lo que ya me has irritado - Susurró el último último en forma de reproche- me ofrece la verdad, la verdad es que en la RFA - Alzando su copa, amplió la sonrisa en sus labios esperando a que el otro se dignara a brindar

-ahh ... por que vuelvan esos días - Sin ánimos de llevar a cabo la contraria.

Jumin, sin dejar de mirar al contrario, vio un zen. Sí, realmente el menor iba a ser arrepentido de esto mañana, pero no tenía nada que hacer para detenerlo.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche.


	3. Chapter 3

_**El sabor de un buen merlot**_

Jumin abrió los ojos preguntándose el por qué había accedido a recibir aquella copa de vino tan desagradable y nefasta. Aun cuando se lavó los dientes muchas veces anoche y tomó otros elixires mejores el sabor simplemente no se iba ¿Será que los de clase más baja tenían un poder especial para soportar este tipo de sabores en sus bocas por mucho tiempo? Tenía que investigarlo. No era posible que la gente gustara de estos tragos todos los días.

Soltando un suspiro, se refregó los ojos con una mano y comenzó a rememorar todo lo que acontecido. Aun cuando el disgusto era grande, en su mente se encontraba una emoción similar a la satisfacción haciéndole pensar que no todo fue tan malo. No, había muchas cosas de las que estaba seguro que su subconsciente quería repetir con aquella persona.

Jumin no era de muchas palabras, de hecho se agotaba cada vez que el menor sacaba a relucir sus sentimientos por Mc como si fuera el que más sufriera dentro de todo ese mundo lleno de miseria y suplicio –sí, los actores siempre eran demasiado dramáticos para expresar sus sentimientos-.

Aun con todo eso, hubo un momento en que ambos pudieron conectar fantásticamente.

 _Después de que Jumin se tomara la copa con desagrado, tuvo que pasar una interminable hora en la que Zen se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer frente a las constantes criticas del dueño de casa, y por ende, el menor se bebió tres copas fingiendo estar tomando lo más delicioso del mundo._

 _¿Cómo él podría hacerle entender lo que era degustar un verdadero y placentero elixir en su paladar? No había forma de explicarlo con palabras, sería un sacrilegio hacerlo, pero tampoco era bueno desperdiciar algo tan exquisito con alguien que no iba a disfrutarlo solo porque no podía darle la razón._

 _Tenía que saber hacerle comprender su error, por lo mismo, cuando se dio cuenta que el menor ya solo se centraba en hacer morisquetas de asco, mientras miraba la copa con desagrado, se levantó._

 _Sin pensarlo realmente, dejó a su felina mascota en el sillón bien acomodada y acto seguido se dirigió hasta la puerta pronunciando un fuerte y seco "sígueme". Su voz sonó mucho más autoritaria de lo que hubiera deseado, pero el mal humor no le estaba apoyando mucho en esos momentos._

 _Llegando hasta el ascensor, notó con satisfacción como el menor se encontraba a su lado, algo sonrojado por el alcohol que bebió, junto a su chaqueta y mochila. Al parecer el chico creía que estaba siendo echado ¿Cómo era posible que siendo un hombre adulto fuera tan fácil de leer? Esa parte de él le encantaba, por lo mismo no podía dejar de enmarcar una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Al llegar al piso deseado, comprobó con sus propios ojos la sorpresa ajena. Lo más seguro es que deseaba quejarse o hacer notar su equivocación, más se quedó callado y lo siguió completamente curioso hasta el centro de aquel lugar._

 _Su ingenua y honesta curiosidad también era algo de lo que le gustaba observar._

 _-soy completamente consciente de tu ignorancia – Comenzó con tranquilidad queriendo molestar al actor, era un placer del que no se podía privar, aunque lo negara verbalmente – por lo mismo seré bueno contigo y te enseñare_

 _-¿Bueno conmigo? Vete a la mierda imbécil – Habló molesto centrando su odio en el contrario. Aquel lugar estaba húmedo y frio, tanto que le daba escalofríos pensar en lo que pudiera llegar a hacer ahí el empresario, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar por el cretino. No, Zen le demostraría que no podía tratarlo como a uno de sus empleados_

 _-quédate en silencio un momento – Acorralándolo contra la mesa que se encontraba cerca de ellos, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados para mostrar su enojo. No había mejor forma de mantenerlo controlado – ya hablaste, tuviste todo el tiempo posible para hablar, ahora sé un hombre y acata obedientemente_

Su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar vívidamente aquella expresión en la cara ajena. Siempre había creído que Zen fue bendecido con más belleza que cerebro, cosa que no era de envidiar, pero sí de alabar.

Los ojos ajenos eran un rojo tan hermoso como el de un exquisito merlot, su cabello blanco lo hacían ver tan fantástico como Elizabeth III, sus gráciles movimientos provocaban euforia en la mayoría de los coreanos, aunque para el empresario sería mejor que hiciera obras más serias y elegantes.

Se levantó de la cama y con pereza comenzó su rutina diaria.

Hubiera deseado no tener que seguir pensando en el actor, pero era básicamente imposible no recordar cada expresión que le entregaba por las cosas que hablaban ¿Quién diría que Zen podía demostrar una curiosidad tan hermosa en sus ojos al escuchar sobre un buen merlot? ¿Qué decir de esa sonrisa sincera por el primer sorbo del vino?

De solo recordarlo una sonrisa se escapaba de sus propios labios. Sí, eso nunca lo olvidaría.

 _-¿esto es un merlot? Se ve igual que cualquier otro – Mencionó algo confundido intentando llevarse la copa a la boca, más fue detenido por la mano ajena, cosa que hizo volver a molestarse - ¿Ahora qué?_

 _-¿Puedes dejar de ser arrebatado por un segundo? Tómalo adecuadamente, disfrútalo no es un vino barato, es un exquisito brebaje preparado especialmente para nosotros – Acercándose un poco al contrario, lo suficiente como para tener dominio completo de su mano, comenzó a guiarlo – primero agítalo suave, en círculo para ver el cuerpo de este, deja que desprenda un suave aroma, ahora acércalo suave a tu nariz- Notando lo reacio que estaba el actor, acercó el mismo la copa suavemente hasta que el actor lo tuvo cerca para olerlo – cierra los ojos, aspira profundamente… ahora da un sorbo sin tragar, mantenlo en tu boca, disfrútalo… siente el espesor y su sabor con toda tu boca, no solo la lengua… y ahora traga_

Sintiendo que su boca se ensanchaba por culpa del recuerdo decidió irse a dar una ducha con tranquilidad o eso hubiera querido ¿Hasta cuándo Zen seguiría presentándose en su mente? Su curiosidad, asombro e incluso contradictorios sentimientos lo embargaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

Hacían que el director de C&R deseara querer tener más de él ¿Debería ver uno de sus trabajos? No, una cosa era desear ver sentimientos puros ajenos, otra muy distinta era pensar en ver obras mal hechas y de poco gusto.

Lo que realmente quería era tener al Zen real, al chico que no dudaba en hacerle ver su molestia, pero que tampoco se negaba a querer aprender de él. Aunque eso pateara su orgullo y su ira creciera más.

Al terminar su ducha no dudo en vestirse elegantemente como siempre. Un traje negro pulcramente planchado con una camisa a rayas que daba a notar su personalidad controladora, aunque no era algo que quisiera resaltar mucho.

Dirigiéndose hasta la sala común, notó como Elizabeth III centraba toda su atención en la habitación del otro lado. Ese era en donde el menor estaba descansado después de haber bebido casi toda su botella sin tapujos ¿Será que pudiera despertar pronto o estaría en coma etílico? Esperaba que no fuera lo segundo o su personal tendría que traer una ambulancia.

De pronto, con lentitud y torpeza, la puerta fue abriéndose hasta dejar ver la cara perezosa de su invitado forzoso.

El hombre parecía completamente demacrado por el vino. Su ropa estaba mal puesta, su pelo era un manojo suelto y enredado, su expresión daba a entender que estuvo vomitando hasta hace poco en el baño y que su dolor de cabeza era más grande de lo que podía soportar. Cosa que sinceramente se lo merecía en todo sentido.

Se había tomado todo un merlot.

-urgh… maldita bola de pelos, aléjate – Se quejó alejándose lo más rápido del felino mientras comenzaban a aparecer los primeros estornudos - ¡Argh! ¡Aléjate!

-le gustas – Susurró sorprendido mientras se dirigía a la cocina siendo seguido por el menor

-oye espera… oye… ¡Argh! Maldición mi cabeza – Con dificultad, se acercó al mayor lo suficiente para tener una conversación decente – yo me disculpo… mi plan de ayer no era emborracharme y ser una molestia sino todo lo contrario – Haciendo una morisqueta de desagrado, soltó un suspiro – quizás sí estuvo algo delicioso el vino

-por supuesto que lo estuvo, era una de las mejores cosechas que podrías probar… aunque nunca vi a nadie tan tonto de tomar toda la botella – Encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a prepararse café - después yo soy el alcohólico

-¡Sigues siendo….! Diablos… no me hagas gritar – Rascándose la nuca, se inclinó lo suficiente para hacer una leve reverencia – aun así me disculpo. Yo nunca tomo demás, solo… solo…

-el tema de la nueva pareja te tiene harto, lo sé – Entregándole una taza de café bien cargado, se apoyó en la encimera para poder verlo como corresponde mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados– no me molesta si con eso no hablas mal de mi amigo en la RFA

-yo… no lo hare, me veo patético y no como el hombre que quería que Mc reconociera… – Sonriendo suave olió el café y se rió un poco – aunque debo admitir que nunca creí aprender a catar vino con un pretencioso y arrogante empresario

-dime que no te gusto – Ladeando su cabeza con su típica sonrisa de superioridad, se permitió analizar al demacrado actor

-nunca dije eso – Desviando la vista, notó que la gata no estaba en la cocina - ¿Ella no entra aquí?

-Elizabeth III a esta hora sigue durmiendo en el sillón. Desayuna conmigo en una media hora más

-tu sí que eres raro… pero ¿Por qué yo tomo café y tú no? – Confundido, intentó dejar el café, pero la pasta de diente, que había sido dejada en el baño para el con una nota, no había podido quitar el malestar de su estómago, por lo que volvió a darle otro sorbo

-porque anoche no parabas de llorar diciendo que tenías trabajo en la mañana, asumí que te querrías ir temprano, también fue por tu incomodidad de mostrarte patéticamente frente a mi

-tuuu… - Iba a comenzar a gritar, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la hora, mostrada "gentilmente" por Jumin quien tenía una expresión de "llegaras tarde, estúpido" en toda su cara no le quedo más que tomarse todo el café de una - ¡Argh! Quema, quema, quema, quema, quema… diablos ¡Después me vengare! ¡Tenlo claro!

Corriendo igual que sus palabras, fue a recoger todas sus cosas antes de salir de aquel edificio intentando no perderse.

Jumin por su parte aun sonreía por aquel numerito. Una venganza de ese estilo no tenía que ser tomada en cuenta por nada del mundo, aun así no podía evitar sentirse gratamente ansioso por la estupidez que se le pudiera llegar a ocurrir.

¿Cuántas veces se había sentido "gratamente algo" con respecto al menor ese día? No lo sabía, pero si tenía claro que esa mañana no era tan usual como de costumbre. Quizás esa era la gran diferencia entre ambos, lo cual le gustaba en cierto punto. Nunca era malo salirse un día de la rutina para cambiar de aires.

-Elizabeth III ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mirando a su gata paseándose por su pierna con completa ternura, decidió olvidarse de Zen y comenzar a preparar su desayuno con simpleza. El solo sabía cocinar panqueques y café, por lo que en mañanas como esas no necesitaba de nadie para sobrevivir solo.

En cuanto terminó de desayunar, se despidió con tranquilidad de su gata y se dirigió al estacionamiento para que su chofer lo llevara hasta su lugar de trabajo. Todo iba a seguir como la rutina de siempre, más la llegada de dos mensajes de la aplicación de la RFA hicieron que su mente se desconcentrara del trabajo.

 _ **Zen**_

"imbécil, por tu culpa llegue casi atrasado"

"¿No pudiste decirme que no tenía puesto los pantalones? ¡En el ascensor me vi casi desnudo frente al espejo!"

"de solo pensar en ti mi cabeza duele más de lo normal"

"me vengare idiota, ¡Esto es la guerra!"

 _ **Jumin Han**_

"el hecho de que no te dieras cuenta significa lo despreocupado que eres"

"estaré esperando tu venganza"

Mirando por la ventana, intentó regañarse porque su sonrisa quería volver a escaparse de sus labios, mas no pudo darse tiempo de aquello, ya que aún tenía otro mensaje por revisar.

 _ **Mc**_

"Jumin, espero que te encuentres bien ¿Tienes tiempo la próxima semana? Con Jihyun queríamos hacer una fiesta de inauguración por nuestra nueva casa"

"si pudieras venir a verla antes, estaría más complacida. Extraño hablar contigo"

 _ **Jumin Han**_

"estaré encantado de ir"

"En cuanto tenga tiempo, te avisare para visitarlos esta misma semana"

No quería seguir viendo el celular, de hecho no se hubiera metido en la aplicación si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que Zen le mandaría un mensaje. Si, ese actor le tenía que mandar algo solo para quejarse de su actuar o cualquier cosa.

 _ **Zen**_

"no te volverás a burlar de mi Jumin Han"

El solo pensar que Zen creía fervientemente eso cuando intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo le hacía gracia ¿Cómo una persona de su edad podía pasar por tantas emociones y esconder otras tan fácilmente? Siempre supo que ellos eran diferentes, todo el mundo lo sabía perfectamente, aun así nunca creyó que algo en el actor lo tocara a él.

 _-dímelo idiota, dime ¿Por qué no puedo ser amado como yo quiero amar? – Completamente ebrio después de beber toda la botella, empujó la botella vacía al pecho del azabache esperando que esta fuera cambiada por una nueva – tú tienes a tu familia, Yoosung a su jueguito, Seven a su hermano… Jinhyun a Mc, pero yo… yo… quiero que me amen, necesito que me amen_

 _-ya no deberías tomar, te acabaste una botella sin el menor decoro – Tomando la copa y botella vacia con desagrado y frialdad, intentó ayudarlo a ir al ascensor_

 _-¡No quiero! ¡Me quitaste a la mujer que ame! No me quites también el merlot – Haciendo puchero, se abrazó a la botella – tu dijiste que mis ojos eran como el color de un merlot, a ti te gusta el vino ¿Yo no soy bonito acaso? ¿No soy perfecto?_

 _-mi significado de belleza no tiene que ver con nada de esto Zen – gruñendo, se reprendió mentalmente por haber hecho ese comentario mientras intentaba arrastrar al menor hasta el ascensor, pero era más testarudo de lo que pensaba - ¿Ahora qué?_

 _-¡No me iré hasta que me digas que una chica linda me amara! ¡Dilo! Tu siempre dices cosas complicadas y logicas, pero que crees realmente… dime que no estaré solo para siempre… que aun ahora… que mi familia…_

Evidentemente no era ningún inhumano que no se sentía mal por la condición del actor. Jumin mejor que nadie tenía claro la situación de este, ya que Rika siempre se esmeró por darle su ayuda, por lo mismo comprendía los problemas de abandono. Aun así nunca pensó que el subconsciente de Zen siempre estuviera pensando en el miedo de no ser lo suficiente para el resto. De necesitar a alguien que lo impulsara hacía adelante.

Cerrando los ojos, intentó alejar la imagen de Zen cayendo rendido de sueño después de haber luchado por una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Jumin no creía en el amor, tampoco esperaba ser amado por nadie, eso era imposible dado su condición privilegiada en aspectos económicos, por lo mismo no pensaba que Zen tuviera más suerte. El actor debía tener claro que siempre lo amarían por su fama, era muy difícil que apareciera otra persona como Mc y viera todo lo que el de ojos escarlata tenía para entregar.

-"aun así, espero que logres encontrar a alguien" – Pensó desinteresadamente mientras vía el edificio de su compañía acercarse a través de la ventana


End file.
